


Crimson and Gold

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Autumn Walks, F/M, Halloween, M/M, cozy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Loki and the reader take an evening stroll.





	Crimson and Gold

Autumn has finally settled in. You and Loki went for an evening walk to take a breath of fresh air and spend some time to reflect after another tough day. The leaves rustled under your shoes, and a gentle wind blew your hair. You gazed at the treetops amazed by the golden and crimson robes they were wearing. Their warm colours seemed to keep you in a nostalgic mood and contrasted with the cold weather. You went past a few other couples who came up with an idea similar to yours, kids who laughed as they were jumping in the piles of leaves, scattering them all around and you couldn’t help but feel a connection to all those people. Fall was truly a season that could easily bring everyone together.

When two little boys dressed up in ghost costumes ran past you, Loki put his arm around your waist and lightly pulled you closer to himself.

“Do you think we could celebrate Halloween this year?” you asked, glancing up at Loki who looked at you with a warm smile.

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t, darling,” he replied. He looked around the area. Indeed, the ubiquitous Halloween decorations had to tune people up to that day. There was a pumpkin lantern on almost every porch, fake cobwebs hung on the door, the grass held traces of human creativity in the form of plastic tombstones, skeletons and other things that posed a real strangeness to the God of Mischief, but at the same time, he could understand your appreciation for this holiday. “Any idea where should we begin?”

“Well, I was thinking, scary movies marathon and chill?” you suggested half-jokingly.

“Wait, does it work like the Netflix version?” Loki asked, and an even bigger rosy blush spread on your cheeks, this time not one caused by cold.

“Maybe,” you replied innocently, shrugging.

Loki pulled you even closer and kissed the top of your head. “I suppose we shall see, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed and appreciated! ♥


End file.
